


Can't Believe It Took You That Long

by panicking



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Leonard is oblivious that he loves Jim and that's okay, M/M, New Year's Eve, Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking/pseuds/panicking
Summary: Jim invites Leonard to his company's annual New Year's Eve getaway, but the catch is that they have to pretend to be boyfriends.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	Can't Believe It Took You That Long

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this has been done before! I don't care!

“Good morning, Bones!”

Leonard looked up, still early-morning bleary. Jim stood across the kitchen table from Leonard, a bright smile plastered on his face. “Mornin’.”

Jim smiled harder, if it was possible, the grin stretching almost painfully across his face. “Can I get you something for breakfast? How about eggs, you like eggs, right?”

Leonard nodded slowly. “Jim, you know I like eggs. I have them for breakfast almost every day of my life.”

Jim nodded in return. “Right, just checking.” He turned and busied himself in the kitchen, cracking eggs with his trademark haphazard care. 

Leonard took another sip of his coffee and sighed. Something was up, as Jim was usually not this stilted, even in the morning. They had lived together for a few years, enough for Leonard to notice when something was up with Jim. Jim making Leonard breakfast had only ever come from three things: it was Leonard’s birthday, Jim had had a one night stand the night before, or Jim wanted something. Leonard mentally ran through the list and discovered that it was not October and that Jim had not brought anyone home last night. 

Leonard scowled. Jim wanted something, and these eggs had better be good enough to deserve it.

Moments later, Jim set a plate of toast and poached eggs in front of him, complete with an improbably small bowl of raspberry jam. Leonard looked up and scowled again. 

“Is it okay? I thought poached eggs were your favorite.”

“No, Jim, this is great. Thank you.” He took a bite. It was delicious, as usual. Jim was a shockingly good cook, even though he never actually applied himself and seemed to largely subsist on a diet of nachos and pizza. Homemade pizza, the tiny Jim inside Leonard’s brain admonished. Leonard looked up to see Jim watching him anxiously. 

“Really, Jim, this is great.” 

Jim smiled and dug into his own plate, silence overtaking the pair for a while. This was Leonard’s favorite thing about living with Jim, how sometimes they could just be quiet together, enjoying the company of someone else but not having to talk. It was different than his friends at work, who were so desperate to not be talking to patients and families that they couldn’t stop talking to him. He appreciated that, but he far preferred being quiet.

Today, however, the silence was strained, as Jim was clearly thinking about something.

“All right, spit it out.” 

Jim looked up from his empty plate, affronted. “What are you talking about? Can I not make you breakfast from the goodness of my heart?”

“Potentially, but not today. My coffee looks like there’s an earthquake, the way you’re jouncing your leg. Spit it out.”

Jim took a deep breath. “How would you like to come with me on my company’s annual new year’s retreat? It’s just three nights, all inclusive. It’s at Andoria, the fancy new lodge in the mountains? There’s hikes and a spa and skiing and almost everything and the food is supposed to be nice.” Jim paused, twirling his fork in his hands. 

“All right, what’s the catch? It sounds nice enough.” Leonard looked down at his food again, remembering that Jim had used the good sourdough with all the grains and bits in it, the kind that Jim hated, from the bakery down the street. The breakfast seemed more like a peace offering the more he thought about it.

Jim took a sip of his coffee. “You just have to pretend to be my long term boyfriend.”

Leonard set down his coffee. “Jim, I hate to break this to you, but in case you haven’t noticed, we aren’t dating. Nor does it seem that in order for me to join you I would need to pretend to date you, and neither do you even need to go. Or just go yourself! There’s no need to involve me at all, and I’ll just invite Scotty to come drink with me so I won’t be alone, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Leonard was pretty pleased with himself for coming up with multiple reasons for why he should not go on a romantic, company-sponsored getaway with Jim. 

Jim bit his lip. “The thing is that my coworkers kind of think that we’re dating? And I promised that I would come when they got me drunk at the bar a little while ago? And they had convinced me to rsvp for two people and it’s a lot of money to cancel and I would have to explain a lot if I came without you or with someone else, so will you please come with me? We only have to show up at dinners together really, I looked at the schedule and as long as we do different things at different times we shouldn’t even have to pretend all that much.” Jim took a breath and looked at Leonard, holding his coffee so tightly that the mug looked like it would break at any second. “Please, Bones?”

Leonard sighed and shook his head. “It’s not like I have anything planned, clearly. Sure, Jim, I’ll come. Just tell me what you’ve told them and I’ll sell them on it, don’t worry.”

Jim’s shoulders relaxed and he let out a breath that Leonard hadn’t realized the other was holding. “Thank you so much, Bones. I owe you so much, I’ll do literally whatever you want.” Jim paused, his head tilted to the side. “We can even pretend to break up soon after we get back -- obviously not there, that would be terrible for literally everyone -- but I can come into work one day and tell them and then we won’t run into this problem ever again.”

Leonard nodded. “Sounds great.” He leaned back as Jim stood up and took his plate into the kitchen. “How long did you say we’ve been dating?”

There was a small crash in the kitchen and muffled swearing. “I’m good, don’t worry. And about two years, why?”

“Just wondering.” Leonard sank back into his chair and leaned his head against the back, closing his eyes. If Jim wanted Leonard to be his pretend boyfriend, he was going to sell them on it, mark his words. 

+

Leonard set his bag down on the floor and sighed. The room he and Jim were assigned was lovely, with a giant window showing a view of the iced-over lake. Jim was currently exploring the bathroom, figuring out which soaps he could take home without being charged extra. Leonard sat down on the bed and set his headphones down on the right side in a vain attempt to claim it for himself.

He knew from previous experience that Jim was not a person to take only one side of the bed -- sleeping with him was a fight in which you were constantly losing, only because Jim was unconscious and thus did not care if he elbowed you in the throat on his way to the other side of the bed. Leonard resigned himself to lots of coffee and hopefully a getaway nap or two while Jim was doing something entertaining with his coworkers.

“Bones, you ready?” called Jim, his head peeking out from the bathroom. “There’s a reception thing starting in ten and the invite says free drinks.”

“Yeah, I’m good,” said Leonard, rehearsing their story in his head. 

They had met on a flight and ended up going to the same graduate school. True.

They had been together for two years and moved in immediately. Close enough. 

Leonard hadn’t come to any work events before because he was a doctor and was often on call. True.

Leonard and Jim were deeply in love. Not quite.

+

The reception was in a spacious room offset from the lobby. Even though the reception had just started, the room was already crowded, full of people who Leonard had hoped to never meet. Giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling, dazzling the partygoers below. Leonard, cowed, stopped in the entryway, contemplating how bad it would be if he just went back to his room, packed, and left. Jim could get a ride from someone here, he knew. 

His train of thought was interrupted by Jim pressing a hand to the small of his back. “Come on, Bones,” he murmured, gently steering Leonard off to the side towards a small group of women. “It’ll be fine. Just smile and be yourself.”

Leonard turned towards Jim and raised an eyebrow. “Since when do I smile?”

Jim laughed and pushed him gently towards the women. “I’ll be right back.”

“Jim!” Leonard hissed as the first woman noticed him. She had dark skin and her hair was pulled into an impossibly tight ponytail. 

“Hello,” she said, extending her hand. “I don’t believe we’ve met?”

“Leonard McCoy, Jim’s boyfriend,” said Leonard, trying not to wince. He knew that by the end of the weekend the words would become rote and meaningless, but saying them out loud for the first time was a bit rough. The woman’s eyes brightened and she smiled. 

“Leonard! Oh, I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Nyota,” she said, and introduced the rest of the group. Leonard nodded and was saved from answering by Jim’s return. Jim pushed a glass of wine into Leonard’s hand and apologized for his absence.

“Not to worry,” said Nyota, smiling. “We had just met Leonard. It’s so nice to finally meet him.”

Leonard smiled and slung his free arm around Jim’s waist, leaning just a little of his weight on the other man. Jim glanced at Leonard, his eyes wide. Leonard smiled back, slow and relaxed. He was going to sell that he was a good boyfriend, and if Jim had not thought that he would do his part then he should have reconsidered who he claimed was his boyfriend.

“I’ve heard so much about all of you, so the feeling is quite mutual,” said Leonard, looking again at Nyota. She smiled and dove into a story about Jim, one that Leonard had not heard before but definitely did not put past him.

+

The rest of the evening passed in similar fashion. Jim would be spotted by someone that had not seen him yet, and the round of introductions would begin again. Leonard, good boyfriend that he was, would at some point reach for Jim’s hand or put an arm around his waist. Many eyes went soft at that simple gesture. Partway through the night, Jim stopped startling whenever Leonard touched him and settled into it. It was easier that way, thought Leonard. Things made more sense when Jim settled rather than leaping away.

“Jim!” called a voice in the crowd. Leonard and Jim had been standing off to the side, watching others mingle and eating excessively small foods. Leonard and Jim looked up, unsure of who had called the name. 

“Jim!” came the voice again, followed by a woman with blond hair in an impossibly high updo.

Jim smiled brightly. “Janice, I didn’t think you would come.” He stepped forward and swept her into a hug. “How are you? Did you bring Christine?”

“She sure did,” said another voice, appearing like Janice out of thin air. She had close-cropped, white blond hair that Leonard knew very well. She stopped short upon seeing Leonard. “Leonard,” she said, her voice high with confusion. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Leonard smiled tightly. “Last minute rsvp, you know how it is. Hard to get time off during the holidays.”

“Right,” she said, her eyebrows raising. 

“So, you two know each other?” asked Janice, looking between Leonard and Christine. 

“We work together,” answered Leonard. “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Leonard, Jim’s boyfriend.”

Christine’s eyebrows rose even higher as he introduced himself. Janice, unaware of the tension, smiled. “I’m Janice, and this is my partner, Christine.” She paused at looked at Christine, linking their arms together. “It’s so hard for her to get time off around the holidays, you know, and I’m so glad I can finally introduce her to everyone. Leonard, I’ve heard so much about you, it’s so nice to put a face to the name!”

“Likewise,” said Leonard, steadfastly ignoring Christine’s eyebrows. Eventually, Jim and Janice were deep in conversation and Leonard could turn to Christine.

She smiled wide. “Leonard,” she began, “since when have you been dating Jim?”

Leonard leaned closer to her. “Look, you can’t tell anyone, even Janice, but we’re not actually dating. Apparently he’s been telling everyone for two years that we have been dating to get them to stop setting him up on dates that he didn’t want and now he’s conned me into acting the part. It’s just for the weekend and then we’ll fake break up and it’ll all be fine.”

Christine looked at Leonard with pity. “And you’re sure there isn’t some ulterior motive?”

“What, from Jim? No, he looked terrible when he asked me to do it, he knows he owes me.”

“Not from Jim, although I wouldn’t put it past him. From you for saying yes.”

Leonard stopped, surprised. “From me? Christine, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not in love with Jim. I’m just here because he asked and because I get to take a nice vacation and not ring in the new year alone.”

Christine sighed and patted his shoulder. “If that’s what you think.”

Leonard and Jim left the reception later that evening. “I think I’ll shower now, if that’s all right,” said Leonard as they entered the room and Jim flicked on the lights. “Kind of want to wash the grease from your coworkers off.” 

Jim laughed. “They’re not all as bad as Marcus, I promise. His daughter is great, it’s too bad she wasn’t here tonight.”

Leonard snorted, heading for the bathroom. When he finished showering, Jim was already asleep, splayed out diagonally on the bed. Leonard sighed and gently moved Jim’s body aside, making enough room to lie down. They had shared beds when they couchsurfed across Canada the year before, taking refuge whenever the cousin of a friend of a friend had a spare room. So far, Leonard mused, this trip had been less awkward than that, as they weren’t fending off people who assumed they were together. Just the opposite this time, as they were trying to convince people that they were actually dating. It was a strange scenario, but throughout the night he had become more comfortable at pulling Jim close whenever there was a particularly hostile coworker. 

Leonard slowly fell asleep, dreaming of hands intertwined.

+

Leonard woke up the next morning to the sound of Jim turning on the shower. He had slept surprisingly well, would have even had the circumstances not been what they were. 

Getting ready that morning felt nice. Neither of them had to rush, and they had lived with each other for long enough that they knew the other’s morning routine down to the minute. Eventually, they walked down to the continental breakfast, Jim babbling on about the sanctity of breakfast food and how continental breakfasts were the Sistine 

Chapel of breakfasts. Leonard shook his head and smiled.

They sit at a small table slightly away from everyone else. Leonard, a rational man, had a bagel and cream cheese, with some breakfast sausage and fresh fruit. Jim, heathen that he is, took approximately one of everything.

“Jesus, how can you even eat all of that?”

Jim looked up, muffin halfway to his mouth. “What, and defile this church of breakfast that we are in? Come on, Bones, I have to take advantage whenever I can. This is the good stuff right here.”

“Well at least eat something healthy,” groused Leonard, setting some grapefruit slices on Jim’s plate. “I thought you would forget, so I got you some fruit.”

Jim smiled. “How kind of you, thinking of my health.” 

Nyota came by their table, looking at the two of them. “Are you coming skiing today? There’s a group of us leaving in about an hour. You’re welcome to join.”

Jim nodded, his mouth full of muffin. Leonard shook his head. “I’ve seen what skiing can do to perfectly healthy people, I’m not risking that.”

“Please don’t take him seriously,” said Jim, swallowing. “The good doctor is just pure pessimism who never learned how to ski and thinks anything remotely dangerous is the devil.”

He stood, clapping Leonard on the shoulder. “Doctors, I tell ya,” he said to Nyota as they left. Leonard watched them leave and slowly finished his breakfast, contemplating what to do. He did not remember the last day when he truly had nothing to do. Not since he first went to medical school, at least, and definitely not since he started living with Jim.

He stared down at his plate before slowly putting it away away.

+

Leonard wandered through the lodge, eventually finding a small reading room with a fireplace and a view of the mountain. He had brought a book to read that he had not had the time for in his normal life, so he settled in for a long morning. A few hours later, someone else joined him in the reading room. They nodded in acknowledgement but otherwise were quiet, a gesture that Leonard deeply appreciated. He set aside his book for a moment and looked out the window, reflecting. Quiet times were undoubtedly his favorite moments, where he could just read or think and not be interrupted by anyone else’s agenda. 

It was strange, he thought, pretending to be Jim’s boyfriend. He had not dated anyone seriously for quite a long time, and had been afraid that he would be rusty at the whole boyfriend act. He thought he was doing quite a good job, to be honest. It helped that Jim was already his best friend, so he did not have to fake enjoying his company. Even though he was always loud, always moving, Leonard did not despair those moments of loudness with Jim.

Eventually, Leonard wandered his way to the cafeteria and ate lunch. He sat by himself, watching everyone coming and going. It looked like most of them had gone skiing or some other winter activity. Leonard found himself scanning the room for Jim before stopping himself. It wasn’t like he was actually Jim’s boyfriend and he definitely did not need to be at his side at all times. 

Jim was not in the room anyway.

There was an actual dinner that night, as opposed to small plates during a reception. Leonard and Jim had met up in their room briefly, as Jim had had lunch at a small spot on the mountain. 

“You’re oddly quiet,” said Jim as he shrugged on a clean sweater. “Everything okay?”

Leonard looked up at Jim from where he was tying his shoes. “Yeah, today was really nice. Just sat and read and didn’t speak to anyone all day.” He sighed. “Feels nice to finally relax and be alone.”

Jim replied, his voice strained. “I’m sure being alone is all you want, anyways. Don’t have to pretend to be with me.”

Leonard laughed. “You know I always want to be alone, Jim. It’s no different here except that I’m on a mountain surrounded by strangers.” He stood, ready. “You good to go?”

Jim nodded, still fixing his sweater. 

They found an empty table that was soon filled with Jim’s friends. He was popular, even though he was more senior than a lot of his friends in the company. Leonard shook his head. That was always the way things were around Jim; people gravitated towards him, no matter the circumstance. 

“You’re Leonard, correct?” asked the woman to Leonard’s left. “I’m Carol, one of Jim’s friends.” She winced. “Although I’m sure you’ve heard that a hundred times since you’ve been here.”

Leonard smiled. “Just a few times, that’s all. Are you having a good time? Jim said you weren’t here yesterday.”

Carol smiled. “Today was fine, I got here a few hours ago and skied for a bit. It’s hard, sometimes, when you’re the daughter of one of the CEOs.” She shrugged. “At least my father treating me like everyone else by barely talking to me.”

Leonard laughed. “Listen, I understand the progeny complex. Took over for my father once he was too old to run the hospital, and that was a whirl of a time. Everyone expected me to be just like him, and when it turned out that I wasn’t his carbon copy, well.” He took a sip of wine and continued. “Let’s just say that coming to San Francisco was a quick decision.”

Carol laughed. “So when in there did you meet Jim?”

“On one of the flights from Atlanta to here, actually. We sat next to each other and realized that we’d be going to the same school. Little did I know where that path would take me.”

“So you’ve known him for a long time, it seems. How did you turn it from a friendship to a relationship?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Leonard could see Jim’s attention turn towards him. He ignored Jim, focusing on Carol. “One day I realized that I wanted to be more than friends. It took me a while to figure out what to do about that, but eventually I told him that I loved him and that he was it for me. We’ve been together ever since, and he moved in with me almost immediately after.”

Carol smiled. “You two certainly seem like a good fit. I’ve heard so much about you from Jim, and it’s clearly mutual.” She took a bite of her food and slowly joined the discussion with the person on her left, leaving Leonard alone. Leonard, still avoiding Jim’s gaze, finished his meal. He left for their room right after dinner, not bothering to stay for the evening festivities. 

+

Leonard had long since gone to bed by the time Jim left the party. He woke up the next morning with Jim’s arm tight around his waist. Leonard carefully extricated himself from Jim and the bed, ignoring Jim’s sleepy protestations. When Leonard emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day, Jim was already awake and on his phone in the bed. Seeing Leonard, he immediately set his phone down.

“Bones, are you okay? You left so early last night but you kept talking about how nice it was being alone, so I didn’t want to bother you.”

Leonard rubbed his face with his hand. “I’m good, thanks. Feeling better now. I think something I ate just didn’t agree with me, that’s all.”

Jim frowned and stood, mussing up his hair. “If that’s all, I guess. Thank you, again, for agreeing to come with me. I’m not sure what I would have done if you’d turned me down.”

Leonard laughed. “Told them the truth, maybe. Or bought Scotty to take this position and given him half your life savings in alcohol.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, that’s probably it. Really though, I appreciate it. In a month or so I’ll tell them we broke up.”

“Yeah, that’s smart,” said Leonard.

Eventually, they made their way to the cafeteria.

“Do you want to go on a hike?” asked Jim as he set his plate full of food down. Jim and Leonard were sharing the same table as the previous day, occasionally waving to those they knew who passed by. 

Leonard looked through the windows. It wasn’t snowing and the sun was barely poking through the clouds. “Sure,” he said shrugging. He might as well do something active while he was here, and a hike seemed tame enough.

It turned out that most of Jim’s friends had the same idea as him, so the hike was a rowdy one. Leonard didn’t mind, really, since he stayed towards the back. Half an hour in, it started to snow. Everyone slowed down, seemingly unaware. Jim was staring straight up, his mouth open in delight. It was beautiful, Leonard thought. He had had some snow as a kid growing up in Georgia, but never as much as this. He knew Jim had seen snow countless times, gone to it to ski, but seeing the pure joy in his face was something else.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it,” said Carol. Leonard turned to her, and she smiled. “Seeing someone you love just enjoy something because it’s fun.” She looked around, her eyes kind. “The snow is pretty good too.”

Leonard opened his mouth to say something but was hit in the face with a snowball. He turned, mouth open in shock, to find a grinning Jim. 

“You bastard,” he shouted, running full speed at Jim. Jim, surprised, ran ahead, laughing gleefully. Eventually Leonard caught up to him and tackled him to the ground, laughing. 

“You got me, all right,” said Jim, out of breath. “Now get off of me.”

Leonard rolled over and stood up, extending a hand to help Jim. Jim took his hand and stood, laughing and leaning on Leonard. “God, Bones, you’ve gotta have fun like that more often.”

Leonard smiled, loose and happy. “I have fun like that all the time, you’re the one who never believes me.”

“Me? Not believe you?” asked Jim, aghast, hand on his heart. “Since when do I disbelieve the great Doctor McCoy?”

“You almost never believe that I’m having fun.”

“Bones, I always believe you’re having fun. It’s just sometimes that your face doesn't believe you either.”

+

They arrived at the New Year’s Eve party as it was in full swing. Leonard kept a hand on Jim the entire night, doing his best to act the boyfriend. It was easy to pretend, as he always kept an eye on Jim whenever they went out. Jim and Leonard briefly mingled before settling near Carol, Janice, and Christine for most of the night. Christine kept raising her eyebrows suggestively at Leonard, so eventually he just stopped looking in her direction. He did not care to have more made from him and Jim’s pretend relationship than there was, and Christine knew it.

The evening passed in a blur of conversation and suddenly, everyone was counting down. It was almost the new year. Leonard had lost track of time, having actually been enjoying the evening. He looked at Jim, who appeared similarly surprised. Jim bit his lip.

“Bones, we probably don’t even have to kiss, no one is actually going to see or care, really,” said Jim, his voice quiet.

“Eight!” shouted the crowd around them.

Leonard looked at him. “Jim, it’s okay. It’s just pretend anyway.”

“Seven!”

Jim looked down, wringing his hands. Leonard grabbed them, holding them in his own.

“Six!”

“Jim, I don’t want to blow this for you. It’s fine.”

“Five!”

“No, you’re right, it’s just pretend. We’ll break up after this anyways, and you won’t have to pretend to date me.” Jim looked at Leonard and quickly away.

“Four!”

Leonard stepped closer to Jim, almost crowding him. Jim looked up at Leonard, his eyes wide.

“Three!”

“Bones,” Jim said, his voice shaky. “You don’t have to.”

“Two!”

“I know,” said Leonard.

“One!”

Leonard leaned in and kissed Jim, as soft as he could, their lips barely brushing. 

In that instant, Leonard realized two things. One, he could happily kiss Jim for the rest of his life. Two, he was deeply, irrevocably, in love with James Tiberius Kirk. Leonard reached up and cradled the back of Jim’s head, just barely pulling away. Jim’s eyes are wide and his breathing was shaky. He stared at Leonard like the world might explode if he blinked.

“You okay, darlin?” asked Leonard, gently caressing Jim’s hair. 

“Bones, please be honest with me, because I could not deal with it if you lie,” Jim said, his voice breaking, “was that kiss for real? Or was it for pretend, for show.”

Leonard smiled. “Real as I am, anyhow.”

Jim sucked in a breath and smiled wide before kissing Leonard. They separated, resting their foreheads on each other. 

“God, I can’t believe it took you to pretend to be my boyfriend to kiss me,” said Jim, laughing into another kiss. Leonard smiled and laughed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here!](http://adamsveins.tumblr.com)


End file.
